


Does whatever a Hawkeye can

by tawg



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, clint barton is goal-oriented, kissing meme: upside-down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wants to know if the spider-kiss is deserving of the hype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does whatever a Hawkeye can

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for the kissing meme on tumblr, and the original post can be found [here](http://tawghasa.tumblr.com/post/57033485764).

"No," Phil says firmly. 

"Why not?"

"It’s impractical, for one. Dangerous, even," Phil replies, and Clint snorts at him.

"Come on," Clint goads. “You can’t tell me that this’ll work for Spider-man but it won’t work for me."

Phil gives Clint a flat look. “Thank you for bringing seventeen year olds into this,” he says. “That has really added to the romance of the moment.”

"I knew you’d get into it," Clint replies, grabbing Phil’s tie and tugging him closer. Phil sighs heavily, but he indulges Clint with a relatively pleasant kiss. Plenty of lip and just a little dash of tongue. And then, while Clint is grinning smugly, Phil grabs the shoulders of Clint’s uniform and yanks down with all his weight, sending Clint sprawling onto the ground.

"Ow," Clint protests.

"I warned you that it was dangerous."

Clint scowls up at Phil, rubbing the shoulder he had landed on. After a moment, his expression shifts into something of a leer. “Gonna kiss me better?”

Phil rolls his eyes and hauls Clint to his feet. “You’re incorrigible.”


End file.
